Domínio
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Porque eu sabia que sempre quando Loki pedisse, eu iria ceder.


**Nome:** Domínio

**Ship:**

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Slash

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamenteà Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki poderia me dominar o dia todo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Como é minha primeira fic slash, peço a todos que, se forem deixar comentários, peguem leve.

**Nota da Autora II:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

**Nota da Autora III:** Para quem não sabe, nos HQ's, Fandral é conhecido por ser um dos guerreiros mais mulherengos e narcisistas de Asgard.

* * *

**Domínio**

Odin já estava falando por mais de vinte minutos. Mesmo que todos em Asgard respeitassem o nosso rei e deus supremo, aquele discurso interminável já estava começando a proporcionar inquietação ao meu corpo. Frases sobre lealdade e sobre perseverança, algo que ele pregava sempre quando o assunto do próximo reinado era levantado.

Todos os asgardianos sabiam da personalidade forte de Thor, e de como ele conduzia tal personalidade. Era impulsivo demais. Os filhos de Odin estavam no lugar em que sempre ficavam quando o pai discursava. Cada um de um lado, com Thor sempre à direita. _Sempre_.

O loiro olhava tudo e todos com atenção, a pose de um homem forte e confiante emanando de cada músculo exposto pela roupa um pouco colada ao corpo. O outro estava quieto como sempre, mas quem o conhecia sabia que dentro daquela cabeça, passavam mil pensamentos e planos.

O outro, no caso, era minha perdição.

Loki cravava os olhos azuis no chão de mármore claro, o rosto demonstrando claramente seu enfado, mesmo que esse não mexesse nenhum músculo. Meus olhos correram automaticamente pelo seu corpo, regravando tudo aquilo que eu havia visto dias atrás. Eu não consegui me conter. Eu nunca conseguia me conter quando o assunto era relacionado a ele.

A pose aristocrática chamava atenção de qualquer pessoa que tivesse bom gosto. As pernas eram longas, cobertas por uma camada de couro negro que era parte de sua roupa e armadura. Ele havia deixado a capa verde em algum lugar naquele dia. Era alto. Mais alto que Odin e Thor, os braços também longos estavam pousados ao lado do corpo, deixando assim o peito não muito forte, mas torneado o suficiente, visível. Eu decidi analisar o rosto por último, sabendo que ao olhá-lo, com esse gesto, eu correria um grande risco.

E aquele risco tornou-se viável no momento em que ele me fitou.

Não foi exatamente uma troca de olhares. As orbes gélidas simplesmente passaram por mim assim como fizeram com todos ali. Mas eu pude vislumbrar uma pequena curva em seu rosto, formando um sorriso malicioso demais para alguém saudável. Um sorriso doentio.

E eu me envergonhei com aquele sorriso.

Porque eu sabia claramente a mensagem que ele estava passando com aquilo. O medo se apoderou do meu corpo no momento em que eu vi aquela fisionomia perpassar em seu rosto. Porque aquilo tudo me lembrou a noite em que vivi dias atrás.

Os olhos que me fitaram com uma frieza incontestável, antes estavam com um fogo fora do comum. Mas isso não me impedia de ver a maldade gravada ali. Os dedos longos e de uma temperatura fria não me tocavam como os meus dedos o tocavam. Aliás, pensando melhor, ele nunca me tocou. Apenas as minhas mãos masculinas corriam pelo corpo dele de forma contida no começo, mas iam ganhando mais espaço e euforia à medida que eu sentia Loki reagir por debaixo delas.

Ele tinha um corpo incrível, mas a única parte que ele mexia era o braço direito, fazendo os dedos longos de sua mão enfiarem pelos fios espessos e loiros do meu cabelo, movimentando minha cabeça na velocidade que _ele_ queria, na velocidade que _ele_ desejava.

E eu me entregava a isso de corpo e alma.

Era delicioso sentir o gosto dele na minha boca, era delicioso ouvir o gemido masculino sair daqueles lábios finos, sempre contidos.

O medo que eu sentia não era de o príncipe perdido de Asgard não gostar de como minha boca manejava o seu membro. O medo que eu sentia se devia ao fato de gostar tanto de fazer aquilo. Eu, um dos Três Guerreiros, com fama de ser o maior mulherengo, o mais desejado pelas mulheres, nas mãos de outro homem. Submisso, quase escravo.

Porque eu sabia que sempre quando Loki pedisse, eu iria ceder.

Ceder ao seu jeito de ser, em qualquer ocasião. Aquela influência que ele tinha sobre mim, um poder que eu jamais desconfiaria de que ele possuía. Mas quando o moreno repousava no sofá negro do seu quarto e pousava as costas nuas no encosto, a minha vontade era apenas de tocá-lo. E eu sempre satisfazia essa vontade.

Meus pensamentos foram retirados de minha mente quando o som vibrante de aplausos reverberou pelo salão, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Já estava ficando excitado, quase inquieto, perguntando-me a todo o momento quando teria tempo para entrar no quarto dele novamente, para vê-lo apenas me esperando, apenas esperando meus serviços.

Odin voltou a discursar, enquanto eu preenchia minha cabeça doentia com as cenas das noites passadas.

Ah, Loki! Se você soubesse o prazer que sinto ao tomá-lo com a boca, ao encostar em sua pele fria, característica marcante do herdeiro real de Laufey. Como eu gosto de fazer os movimentos certos de acordo com o que sua mão comanda, como eu gosto de sentir seu corpo se contorcer diante do meu quando está chegando ao ápice do prazer. Ao ápice por minha causa.

O medo me toma novamente. Não posso desejá-lo com tanta intensidade. Eu sou Fandral, o guerreiro cobiçado. Mas como não conseguia deixar de querê-lo?

Meus olhos perscrutam novamente o ambiente e eu vejo Loki me observando com uma atenção exagerada. Sabia que aquele maldito podia modificar a mente de qualquer um ali. Procuro ficar calmo, só o desejo ardentemente porque ele controla a minha mente.

Mas eu não voltei de bom grado na noite seguinte por influência dele.

Desvio o olhar, o medo me abatendo novamente. Percebo pela visão periférica Loki sorrir de forma maldosa, voltando a sua atenção falsa para o seu pai adotivo.

Engulo em seco e cravo meus olhos no chão sem nenhum atrativo. Penso que depois de ver Loki nu, nada naquele lugar me causaria algum tipo de atração. Lembro-me claramente da primeira vez em que o encontrei para tais fins.

Ele estava sentado, apenas com a roupa íntima do corpo. Não me lembro ao certo o motivo de eu ter ido parar ali, mas sabia que tinha dedo dele no esquecimento daquela informação específica. Eu me aproximei vagarosamente do príncipe, fitando com fascínio o peito nu e liso subir e descer, a respiração ritmada, como se ele estivesse tranquilo. E estava.

Loki podia ficar tranquilo nas horas mais improváveis. Até mesmo com Odin e Thor discutindo a quilômetros de distância, como estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Eu conseguia ouvir os gritos, assim como consegui ouvir a risada baixa e irônica que Loki deu. Não me lembro bem a discussão que travamos. Lembro-me apenas de estar agachado em frente a ele, as mãos tremendo em expectativa quando eu abaixava o pano úmido, o único obstáculo que me separava do meu objetivo.

Gostaria de experimentá-lo de outros jeitos, mas a sensação de submissão já me consumia de uma forma doentia, uma forma que me dava medo e prazer, mesclando-se à expectativa. Como um animal de Midgard, esperando ser acarinhado pelo seu mestre quando fazia algo bom e correto.

E assim ele fazia. Apenas algumas carícias no meu cabelo, antes de empurrar-me novamente em direção ao seu membro. Quando tudo acabava, Loki me olhava com aqueles olhos gélidos, fazendo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Ele não falava nada, apenas esticava o braço e passava o dedo frio pela minha boca, limpando o pouquíssimo fruto dele que eu deixara escapar.

Eu apenas me levantava, ávido por mais daquilo. Sentia medo pelas sensações que possuíam o meu corpo quando eu saía daquele quarto escuro. Medo por querê-lo tanto, por desejar satisfazê-lo sempre com a minha boca. Medo por me contentar com tão pouco. Medo quando encontrava alguém no corredor, temendo que esse fosse observador e percebesse meu rosto corado, minha respiração descompassada.

O silêncio do local chama minha atenção e eu olho para o salão. As pessoas saíam, finalmente Odin parara de falar, finalizando seu discurso. Thor está conversando com sua mãe. Mas meus olhos buscam apenas o outro filho do rei, o filho que me interessa.

Loki cruza os braços longos e torneados diante do peito. Os olhos azuis param apenas alguns segundos a mais, me fitando com uma intensidade já cheia de significado para mim. Hoje eu poderia encontrá-lo, e me deleitar com seu corpo como fazia sempre em que ficávamos a sós. Apenas para receber um sorriso morto e maldoso daquele rosto sem paixão.

Ah, Loki! Se você soubesse como isso mexe comigo. Eu, Fandral, um guerreiro importante em Asgard, esperando um sinal de agradecimento quando você alcançava o prazer completo, e ficando decepcionado quando você apenas acenava.

Mas não era apenas isso que me deixava inquieto. O que me deixava inquieto era a ânsia que eu tinha em satisfazê-lo ainda mais quando isso acontecia. Sentia medo por isso.

E quanto mais medo eu sentia, mais eu queria tomá-lo com a boca e me deleitar com sua semente. Mais eu queria correr minhas mãos exigentes pelo seu corpo esbelto e tonificado. Aquilo estava me dando um nó na mente. Até que parte era realmente um desejo meu e até que parte era uma manipulação dele?

Não sabia responder, e não me preocupava muito com a busca dessa resposta.

Afinal, Loki não era conhecido por ser o Deus da Trapaça por qualquer motivo insignificante.


End file.
